Amnesia
by cielphantomville
Summary: "No quiero enterrar en mi memoria las cosas que no te dije ayer. No podre borrarlas sin reconocer que tras la duda no lograre avanzar y porque sé que ya no habrá otra oportunidad para mis anhelos alcanzar. "
1. Chapter 1

_**Amnesia**_

**Resumen.**

"No quiero enterrar en mi memoria las cosas que no te dije ayer. No podre borrarlas sin reconocer que tras la duda no lograre avanzar y porque sé que ya no habrá otra oportunidad para mis anhelos alcanzar. "

**Capitulo 1. Ansiedad. **

Shion miro la probeta con recelo. A últimas fechas no lograba concretar sus ideas, era como si le faltara algo, pero no cualquier algo, sino con alto grado de prioridad que ahora todo su ser se negaba a dar un paso sin aquello. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara no lograba rememorar que era eso tan importante.

Dejo de mirar el experimento en que trabajaba, era inútil empecinarse en continuar cuando a todas luces su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. Dio un suspiro hondo antes de mirar por la ventana, los colores del crepúsculo ya pintaban el cielo de dorado y carmín.

Con extraña nostalgia encendió el aparato de sonido escuchando la tenue melodía de un piano. Y por anormal que parezca comenzó a danzar. Levanto el brazo izquierdo rodeando el cuello de su pareja imaginaria, la cual según la posición debía tener más altura que él, su mano derecha se coloco cómodamente sobre aquella que no existía en otro lugar que no fuera su mente y su ritmo se acoplo al de ese alguien que tiraba de su cintura con elegante delicadeza.

Dio unos cuantos giros por la habitación mirando hacia la nada, ahí en donde seguramente deberían estar los ojos de su acompañante.

—Grises—. Susurro sin darse cuenta. —De un gris brillante y frio como el acero—. Continúo diciendo cada vez mas perdido en sus pensamientos. Una imagen llego de pronto, cabellos azules, rasgos hermosos, una voz seductora que lo llamaba a la distancia y…

Varios golpes apremiantes en la puerta borraron cualquier cosa que estuviera en su cabeza, ya ni recordaba lo que estaba asiendo. Dos llamados mas se escucharon y Shion por fin reacciono, se sentía letárgico, como cuando te despiertas bruscamente de un sueño profundo y por un instante pierdes la noción de todo y tu cuerpo no llega a coordinarse.

—Shion. Shion, ¿estás ahí? — La voz del otro lado se notaba preocupada.

—Si, si, aquí estoy Lear—. Contesto lo más fuerte que su garganta se lo permitió.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un joven de piel blanca y cabellos negros, que con semblante preocupado lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

Hacía más de un año que mantenía una relación con Lear y aun no se acostumbraba a su toque, ni que decir de sus besos, los cuales sentía algo obligatorios y sin chiste. Aunque en realidad jamás había besado a nadie además de él por lo que no podía comparar.

Su madre parecía estar hasta cierto punto cómoda con el joven pelinegro pero de vez en cuando la notaba mirándolo con cierto aire de recelo. Quizá debido a que era un hombre y ella esperaba que terminara enamorado de Safu. Pero su amiga de la infancia se había casado hacia cuatro meses con uno de sus tutores en No. 5 así que por ese lado podía sentirse tranquilo y aunque solo fue por vía correo agradecía que ella se hubiera molestado en ponerlo al tanto de su matrimonio.

Ahora bien, su vida trascurría tranquila y aquel incidente de hacía cinco años atrás cuando fue acusado de un atentado terrorista y su posterior huida al bloque Oeste ya casi estaban en el olvido, los detalles se desvanecían de su memoria y no es forzaría por retenerlos; aunque tal vez la razón principal era que tenia demasiadas lagunas mentales con respecto a ese periodo de tiempo, por ejemplo… ¿Cómo había escapado de No.6? ¿En donde vivió? ¿Cómo fue que encontró información del centro penitenciario?

Recordaba a la perfección su trabajo lavando perros, pero no quien le pagaba, a los recolectores y sus constantes acosos sexuales. Al señor Rikiga y sus ofertas recurrentes para enlistarlo como uno más de sus trabajadores. Nunca aceptaría prostituirse, prefería mil veces morir de hambre.

—Shion ¿en qué piensas? Cuando te quedas mirando a la nada siento como si me abandonaras—. Susurro sensualmente contra su olido Lear.

—No es nada importante. Lear, ¿no importa lo que haga tu me amaras siempre?

—Siempre mi bella flor—. Contesto galante depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Lear ya no quiero pensar en el pasado. Hoy estoy aquí a tu lado y no quiero perder nada importante, por eso yo acepto.

Lear inspiro profundo conteniendo la respiración, debía ser un sueño. —Quiero comprobar que no me estoy equivocando. ¿Acabas de aceptar?

—Si Lear, me casare contigo.

Lear soltó el aire que hasta ese momento contenía, deseaba lanzar fuegos artificiales, tanto tiempo esperando y al fin hoy su deseo mas anhelado se hacía realidad.

—No habrá día que no te venere, Shion voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz. —Dijo levando al chico peliblanco entre sus brazos. —Seremos muy felices.

Shion asintió y por extraño que parezca no estaba feliz. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y su corazón se estremeció con tal dolor que incluso tuvo que apretar su pecho. ¿A qué se debía ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Nezumi arribo al aeropuerto de No. 6 a eso de las seis de la mañana, el sol aun no salía y había relativamente pocas personas. Hacía cinco años que se había marchado dejando detrás de si únicamente un beso que no era una despedida, porque él mismo le hizo prometer a Shion no habría más de esos, era una promesa de que volvería cuando fuera tiempo.

Shion ahora debía tener veintiún años ya seria todo un hombre y ahora si podría creer en esas palabras que en antaño tanto repitió y confiaría en que ahora sería lo suficientemente maduro para poder controlar aquellas emociones negativas que le daba miedo ver reflejadas en aquellos ojos carmesí y aun mas presenciar el punto al que llegaría, el amor era un arma de doble filo que no cualquiera podía blandir.

Shion era puro, inocente y enteramente sincero, por eso sus emociones lo toman por asalto sin permitirle ver sus actos y medir consecuencias, se odiaría si por su culpa el peliblanco hacia alguna imprudencia de la que luego se arrepentiría.

Por eso su lejanía, pero ya no más, ahora a cinco años de su separación creía firmemente que podían volver a comenzar, quería una vida nueva llena de cariño y sonrisas como las que solo Shion lograba entregarle y que le llenaban. Había estado en un sinfín de lugares y conocido a miles de personas, pero ninguna ni remotamente logro producirle ni la milésima parte de felicidad que sentía cuando la pequeña majestad le daba la bienvenida.

Ansiaba tanto verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y volver a probar esos labios cuyo sabor asemejaba al más dulce néctar.

—Disculpe puede mostrarme su identificación.

Nezumi miro sobre su hombro, un uniformado le extendía la mano en espera de lo solicitado.

—No tengo. Hasta donde se ya no es necesario un carnet para entrar a No. 6.

—No para los residentes oficiales de otras ciudades, pero si para los expatriados.

Nezumi frunció el seño, ¿Qué era eso de expatriados?

—Señor, si no tiene identificación me veré en la penosa necesidad de arrestarlo.

Nezumi retrocedió un paso colocándose en guardia, si intentaba ponerle una mano encima lo mataría a golpes.

Continuara…

Mil gracias por leer y espero que esta historia si pueda ser subida toda junta y no por partes como sucedió con "Cuentos del Bloque Oeste"

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	2. Anhelo

**Anhelo**

**Resumen.**

Si no te quieren como tú quieres que te quieran, ¿qué importa que te quieran?

**Autor: Amado Nervo**

**Capitulo único. **

Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed.

**Autor: Ovidio**

Hasumi miro a Rosari, la hermosa niña rubia cerraba los ojos contenta de regalarle una sonrisa al pequeño albino que le acariciaba la cabeza con fraternal cariño. Siempre tenía atorado en el estomago esa sensación de añoranza cuando terminaba, sin querer, contemplando más de la cuenta ese tipo de escenas en donde su hija adoptiva parecía tan cercana a Kantarou, era extraño encontrarse deseando tener eso todos los días, pero no en la calle, sino en su casa.

A veces Hasumi fantaseaba con que Kantarou de manera sumisa un día se presentara en su mansión, le mira con sus bonitos ojos rojos cristalizados por el llanto y sin más se lanzaría a su regazo sollozando por su error de creer en los Yukais, entonces Hasumi le estrecharía contra su pecho para secarle delicadamente las mejillas mojadas y con un dulce beso les prometería que él lo protegería. A partir de ahí, el albino se convertiría en el otro padre de Rosari, ella lo recibiría con gran alegría e incluso, solo para tenerle a él podría aceptar a esa enclenque sirvienta suya.

Kantarou. Llamo una voz varonil.

Hasumi arrugo la nariz en forma de disgusto y oculto su mirada furiosa detrás del reflejo de sus lentes. Odiaba a ese hombre.

¡Ah! Haruka. Contesto el peliblanco corriendo a su encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y detestaba que Kantarou pareciera tan feliz a su lado.

Haruka miro de reojo a Hasumi para inmediatamente posar una de sus manos en la espalda de Ichinomiya y dar un leve empujón rumbo a la casa.

Rosari, es hora dijo sin saludar y fue hasta ese momento en que Kantarou noto a Hasumi.

La pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza con la clara intención de quedarse un rato mas, corrió a refugiarse detrás del ojirrojo aferrándose infantilmente a su yukata.

Hasumi tuvo la tentación de sonreír condescendiente, quizá podría quedarse a cenar y entablar una buena platica con el albino, que no involucrara Yukais, y si tenía suerte…

Kantarou si no entras me comeré también tu ración.

Como deseaba desaparecer a se cretino.

Ne Haruka, ¡que soy yo quien trabaja! No puedes dejarme sin comida, no, no. Kantarou parecía un niño.

Hasumi apretó las manos furioso, ¿Kantarou alimentaba a ese holgazán? ¿Qué tenia de especial aquel hombre para gozar de aquel privilegio? No bastaba con que durmieran bajo el mismo techo, ahora se enteraba de que también lo mantenía.

Hasumi-san. Una mano blanca se movía frente a su rostro. El nombrado ido un brinco imperceptible por la sorpresa y se sonrojo cual carbón al rojo vivo al notar la cercanía del sacerdote. ¿Te preguntaba si deseabas quedarte a cenar?

Hasumi asintió sin saber que mas hacer.

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

Haruka comía en silencio torciendo de vez en vez el seño debido a su invitado, Kantarou debía estar ciego para no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre y completamente loco para invitarlo, que no pensaba que de un momento a otro ambos podían terminar peleando. Porque él sí que notaba el brillo lujurioso en la mirada del antiguo compañero de clases de Kantarou y le carcomía las entrañas saberlo tan cerca y SU amo.

Hasumi después de un tiempo logro atrapar los ojos rojos del sacerdote, y fue aun mejor cuando se enfrascaron en una plática folklórica en la que solo ellos intervenían y que para sorpresa del catedrático no pasó a discusión. Muy por el contrario de vez en cuando ambos sonreían maliciosos cuando aportaban algún dato desconocido para el otro.

Así debería ser siempre. Pensó Hasumi.

La cena termino sin contratiempos, el albino despidió a Rosary con una sonrisa resplandeciente, ella le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y depositar un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Kantarou se sonrojo de inmediato y los dos hombres que presenciaron aquello sintieron envidia.

_Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas._

_**W. Shakespeare**_

Hasumi caminaba un paso atrás de su hija, ella daba de vez en vez leves brinquitos, y él suponía que feliz debido a su travesura.

¿A qué sabe Kantarou? Pregunto sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

La pequeña rubia se volvió levemente para con aquella voz tierna y suave contestar a leche y miel.

Hasumi durmió esa noche pensando e intentando imaginar aquel delicioso sabor derritiéndose en su boca cuando esta adorara cada parte de la piel de aquel albino.

_Mi delito es amarte, mi sueño tenerte, mi mal no poseerte, y mi agonía no olvidarte_

Quizás si lograba deshacerse de aquel hombre lograría su propósito, por ahora se conformaría con soñarlo, con mirarlo cada tarde al recoger a Rosary pero algún día, algún día…

Haruka miro por la ventana hasta que los perdió de vista, sinceramente sentía que Kantarou era un cabeza hueca de primera.

Haruka vamos a tomar sake. Grito su maestro desde su habitación.

Haruka siseo un maldición, había utilizado su nombre y eso le impedía desobedecerlo. Con caminar pesado abrió la puerta corrediza y se acerco al sacerdote. Como siempre Kantarou se olvidaba que ser un demonio no le impedía sentir y vaya que se la ponía difícil cuando usaba solo su quimono blanco y sus piernas quedaban descaradamente al descubierto, tanto así que Haruka aseguraba que cualquier otro ya habría terminado por violar al chico, pero no él, Haruka apreciaba lo suficiente a Kantarou para abstenerse de cualquier maldad en su contra.

_Dices que me quieres, dices que te importo, entonces ¿por qué nunca estas ahí?_

Haruka, siéntate a mi lado. Celebremos. Celebremos.

El pelinegro sonrió, gustaba tanto de aquella parte del joven y a pesar de no saber el motivo del festejo, que mas daba si podía tenerlo solo para él. Yumeakko le había contado la vida de Kantarou antes de su llegada, la tristeza que lo envolvía y ese constante desprecio por parte de quienes debieron amarlo, por eso odiaba a Hasumi, ese hombre se notaba enamorado del peliblanco sin embargo, jamás puso de su parte para darle un poco de felicidad, solo gritaba e intentaba hacer cambiar de parecer al albino en algo que no podía ser. Los Yukais existían y que no pudiera verlos no significaba que no pudiera creer.

Se nota tan feliz a tu lado. Había dicho la bailarina.

Haruka. Haruka. Repetía mientras bailaba feliz y borracho dando vueltas por el cuarto.

Haruka reacciono justo antes de que su maestro se golpeara la cabeza con la lámpara y se estrellara contra el suelo, sus brazos lo habían sostenido y aquellos ojos rojos lo miraban indescifrablemente.

Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que celebro o porque Youko no está aquí.

Haruka respiro profundo, ciertamente estaba en lo corrector pero borracho como estaba no se arriesgaría a que su pusiera a llorar o a gritar, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza preparándose para meterlo en el fotón.

Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Un día como hoy llegaste a mi vida, saliste de ese sello, hermoso, majestuoso y me dejaste sin habla, eras mejor de lo que llegue a imaginar. Lo eres todo para mi… pero tu…

Y ahí se quedo los labios rosas de Kantarou rozaron levemente los del demonio.

Haruka sonrió una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial listo para corresponder el afecto, para su mala suerte Kantarou se había dormido. Ya mañana hablaría con él y quizá le regresaría el bonito obsequio de aniversario con creces.

Sería buena idea darle el día libre a Youko. Menciono antes de acomodarse plácidamente junto a su maestro y próximamente para rabia de Hasumi amante. Como iba a disfrutar cuando besara a Kantarou frente a ese presumido.

Él que no existe acaba de arrebatarte lo que más anhelas. Se vanaglorio.

Haruka. El mencionado sonrió, aun entre sueños el pequeño albino lo llamaba.

Aquí estoy, siempre estaré aquí.

_**Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo,**_

_**todos los granitos de arena en los océanos,**_

_**todas las rosas en el mundo y**_

_**todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo,**_

_**empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero**_

_Por favor comenten, de lo contrario siento que escribo para fantasmas. Atte: Ciel Phantomhive_


	3. Antaño

**Capitulo 3 Antaño **

Shion despertó a mitad de la noche, el viento helado que se colaba por la ventana abierta del consultorio le estremecía, con cuidado se coloco en pie con la intención de cerrarla, pero solo en eso quedo, en una intención porque sus pies no lograron sostenerle haciendo que callera de lleno contra el suelo.

Rou entro a la estancia un segundo después, llevaba puesta la bata blanca haciendo notar que a pesar de la hora seguía trabajando.

—Shion. —Grito corriendo en su ayuda.

—Dr. Rou. —Shion lo miro un poco perdido, como si le costara reconocer al hombre de blanca cabellera delante de él. —¿Por qué estoy en su consultorio? ¿Yo, yo estaba..?

—Shion, tranquilo no pasa nada, solo tuviste una leve recaída, nos diste un susto de muerte, Karan estaba muy angustiada.

—Yo, lo lamento. —Se disculpo sinceramente el chico.

—Está bien, solo intenta no excederte en el trabajo y comer a tus horas. Recuerda que tu anemia es una nueva sepa y falta mucho por saber de sus complicaciones.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu madre? O ¿prefieres quedarte?

—Es muy noche, creo que será mejor esperar a mañana.

Rou asintió y ayudo a Shion a volver a la camilla. Una vez cómodo Shion intento volver a dormir y Rou salió de la habitación.

Rou dio un suspiro, detestaba mentirle a Shion, después de todo el chico casi era una deidad, ¿pero que mas podía hacer? En sus prioridades la estabilidad y supervivencia de Shion eran las primeras de la lista.

Hace cinco años, para ser más exactos después de la caída del Centro Penitenciario, los habitantes de las cuevas volvieron a salir, Rou entre ellos fue uno de los que acepto volver a formar parte de la extinta No.6

Luego de unos cuantos meses volvió a ver a Shion, el único sobreviviente de la epidemia de abejas parasito, él sonrió feliz, listo para preguntar por el último heredero de las personas del bosque. Tras su pregunta solo recibió una mirada triste y un —No lo sé.

Pero había algo en ese joven, un brillo que no tenía nadie más.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Dos semas más y Shion ingreso en la clínica por debilitamiento. La Flor se marchitaba lejos del sol que protegía con su calor. El recuerdo y la ausencia de Nezumi minaban su existencia.

Karan lloraba todas las noches junto a la cama de su hijo que parecía no reaccionar a las vitaminas ni a ningún medicamento. Su cuerpo pequeño se negaba a continuar. Elyurias, el árbol que Shion había creado con la esperanza de que al renovar el bosque Nezumi volviera también moría.

Cuatro largos meces miro al joven sumido en sus sueños, completamente impotente ante el mal que le aquejaba.

—Haz algo Rou, lo que sea. No quiero ver morir a Shion, ya una vez lo perdí no voy a resistir una segunda vez. —Suplico Karan.

Rou negó, no había nada que él pudiera hacer y las lagrimas de Karan le dolían, porque con el tiempo el termino mirando no a la madre sino a la mujer, esa fuerte criatura que a pesar de todo aun seguía en pie de lucha manteniendo la esperanza.

Esa noche estando de guardia y sin ganas de entrar al dormitorio de Shion dio una vuelta al Instituto para dejar de pensar en Karan y aquella sensación de ineptitud que sentía cada que veía al peliblanco.

Al final no pudo evitarlo más, miro la puerta de la habitación como si esta fuera una víbora apunto de morderle. Tomo el pomo con rapidez inusual y abrió a toda velocidad para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

Dio un jadeo ahogado del asombro. Sentado sobre la cama Shion miraba por la ventana taciturno.

—Shion. —Dijo temeroso. El mencionado giro la cabeza mirarlo, los ojos rojos como la sangre tenían un brillo especial e incluso la forma normalmente redonda y tierna había sido substituida por una rasgada y afila, muy similar a cierto roedor.

—Rou. Hace tiempo que deseaba hablar contigo. —El Doctor dio un paso atrás, esa voz la concia. —Estoy preocupada Rou. No regrese a Shion de entre los muertos para que fallezca ahora.

—Elyurias. —Menciono dando un paso en retroceso.

—Necesito que Shion viva, o el árbol que creo lo seguirá y esa no es una opción. Él es mi semilla, el único ser sobre este mundo capaz de devolverle su magnificencia anterior. Pero si muere…

—Yo, yo he hecho todo lo que podido pero…

—No todo. No todo. Rou, aun tienes ese elixir ¿verdad? Ese que las personas de Mao utilizaban como agua sagrada. Dásela a tomar a Shion y el olvidara todo, yo me encargare de acomodar sus memorias de tal manera que aquello que lo lastima se desvanezca.

—Pero… No. Me niego. Esa substancia tiene compuestos que jamás…

—Rou. Tienes tan poca comprensión de tu entorno que le temes a lo más básico. Se obediente, porque si Shion muere yo te aseguro que la humanidad lo lamentara hasta el día de su extinción.

—Es una amenaza.

—No. Simplemente una advertencia. Como ya te dije Shion es mi semilla, mi ser perfecto. He estado dentro de él de muchas maneras, como paracito alimentándome de su juventud y sintiendo el cálido corazón que late aquí dentro. —Dijo colocando una mano en el pecho del albino. —Como su amiga cuando tome el cuerpo de aquella chica encontrándome con sonrisas tiernas y un cariño mas allá de límites, como deidad cuando le devolví la vida solo para darme cuenta que conozco hasta el más íntimo de sus pensamientos, he tocado su alma y recorrido su cuerpo desde el punto más hondo hasta el último de sus cabellos, me pertenece a mí y yo le pertenezco a él, de hecho se podría decir que gran parte de mi esencia permanece en él. Yo puse al alcance de los científicos de No.6 la muestra perfecta, Safu, sólo para desviar la atención de mi verdadero recipiente. Haz lo que te digo o las consecuencias serán desastrosas.

—Elyurias… tu.

Shion se desmayo de nuevo, sin más volvía a estar inconsciente como si la plática anterior solo hubiera sido el producto de la loca imaginación del investigador.

Pasó toda la noche pensando en las palabras de la diosa, al día siguiente apenas ver la luz de la aurora saco el líquido del escondite en donde lo guardaba y se lo dio a beber a Shion.

Shion recupero su salud paulatinamente y Rou pronto noto que era eso que dañaba a Shion, la pronunciación de ciertos nombres le alteraban desde un simple dolor de cabeza hasta la convulsión, cuando despertaba no recordaba nada.

Elyurias había cumplido y él debía cuidar de Shion y de Karan.

—Aun no sé si fue lo correcto. —Se lamento Rou mirando a través del vidrio polarizado que por dentro del consultorio semejaba un espejo.

Shion se removía inquieto en la camilla y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas silenciosas.

—Si tan solo él no se hubiera ido, si tan solo hubiera regresado, si tan solo supiera que Shion se muere sin él. —Rou golpeo la pared molesto. —Valla príncipe, dejando que la princesa sea devorada por la bruja.

Una alarma salto silenciosa, el color rojo de la bombilla en la pared le decía que era urgente. Con rapidez abrió un canal de comunicación con la central.

—¿Que sucede? —Pregunto sin rodeos.

—Señor, es él, ha regresado.

—Cierren todas las entradas a Chronos. No debe entrar. Quiero que pongan patrullas alrededor de Elyurias y en la residencia de Shion. Si se acerca demasiado disparen a dar. —Siseo irritado y cerrando la conversación. —¡Maldición! ¿No podía escoger mejor momento? pero, lo siento príncipe encantador, la princesa ya tiene nuevo dueño.

Continuara….

Mil gracias por leer y aun mas para las dos lindas señoritas que se han dado un tiempo para comentar.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
